Ice and Dawn
by The Black King
Summary: This is a AU where Ned married Ashara and Jon was the heir to Winterfell. War still happens but it takes a diffrent end and leaves with Ned and Ashara being together forever. Disclaimer all Characters,places and items are propety of George R.R Martian. rated m for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This my first story so if any thing I need to fix please tell I want to make it one the best stories on here.**

** The Wolf and His Star**

** "Ned** was dreading to meet Ashara and tell of the death of her brother Arthur the Sword of Morning at his hands. I love her and she him at Harrenhal where the most special night of his life at happened and where the most devasting turn of events happened where Rhaegar crowned Lyanna his queen instead of Elia. Now Lyanna is dead and Ned will have to take back her body to Winterfell to be put to rest beside their brother and father. He had Dawn the pale white sword of House Dayne to bring it to the woman he had loved very much. She had loved her brother very much as she told when he and she were together. He was at Starfall now and told the guards let him in the castle. He knocked on the door when he had knocked on it a tall woman with fiery red hair, pale blue eyes, and very large chest had come out to greet him."

"**Wylla** Lord Stark please to meet you my name is Wylla. Lady Dayne has been waiting for you in the godswood and I am to escort you to her."

"**Ned ** carried Dawn with him and was escorted to the godswood where it was very stunning place with a weirwood tree in the middle of it. Then he turned his gaze at her she was so beautiful with dark hair and her laughing violet eyes."

" **Ashara **Ned is that you? It has been so long since I seen you my love."

" **Ned** Ashara don't I need to tell you something it is very upsetting. I was so afraid and terrified when I told her about her brother. I was lowest thing in the kingdoms now I killed an honorable man that was my love's brother. I told her of the promise he gave me to her to protect her and give her Dawn. "

" **Ashara **I forgive you Ned do not be troubled with his death. Arthur knew the risks when he took them I am deeply saddened by his death. I know he is always with me in my heart. But, Ned I need to show you something of importance. Ned this is my son, your son, our son I haven't name him yet he was born last month his father should have the honor."

**" Ned** My Son? I have a son as I held him in my arms my heart was filled with joy. Ashara marry me I have not taken a bride yet and you are the mother of my son. We live together in Winterfell you will be the Lady of Winterfell and our son lord after me. We have other children and our daughters will be stunning as you and are sons will be like your brother. Please I cannot bear to see you without a husband. I can't bear being without you. I have name for our son Jon Stark. I the heard her scream yes. We married right in front of the weirwood."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady of Winterfell

**"Ashara **Dayne the woman that was the beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, friend to Elia of Dorne, sister to Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard and now was Lady Ashara Stark. How was she supposed to feel about it about being the wife to the great Lord of Winterfell? She should have felt happy, but deep down saddened about Arthur and Elia. Ned killed her brother put him to an early grave but, Arthur did say he wanted to die Dawn in hand. She remembered the day that Arthur was knighted that was the happiest day for him more than his appointment to the Kingsguard. Arthur sent a letter to her saying he is at lost serving The Mad King after Brandon and Rickard Stark's death. Ned lost a father and brother she thought to herself he was even more in pain since Lyanna's death. We have each other and Jon we will be happy in the North. They rode to King's Landing to meet Robert Baratheon when they enter Robert's face was saddened because of Lyanna and mourned her with Ned, but had much more terrible news.

"DAMN RHAEGAR THAT BLOODY DRAGONSPWAN OF SISTERFUCKERS!"

"Robert calm yourself in front of my lady wife."

"Sorry Ned Lyanna was my love no she is gone from this world never will I see her radiant looks again."

"Robert I thank for your love for her, but I fear I have brought the wraith of House Tully upon us."

"How so Stark?"

"I was to marry Catlyn after the fighting was done since my brother was to wed her. Brandon was killed so I tried to keep the promise with Hoster Tully, but until I found Ashara with Jon I married her. Hoster Tully would not take a slight like this on his house. The army of the North is weak and the Riverlands is still strong he may try invading the North to get revenge on me and my family."

"Then Robert laughed with a huge thunderous voice that made me jumped and Jon laugh."

"Ned you bloody fool! Hoster found another man to marry his daughter."

"Who?"

"Tywin Lannister."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support everyone for kids that were Catlyns but I created Arthur is Robb Elia is Sansa Lyanna is Arya and Bran is Bran and Rickon is Rickon

The Wolves of Dawn

14 years later

**"Ned **was Lord of Winterfell for a long time now, but still had hard time still thinking of Brandon being the next lord. He was the Lord of Winterfell and a father to his children and that was good enough. Jon his eldest was favored his Stark side and was everything Ned taught him to be. Arthur born only a year after Jon was tall, black of hair and his mother's eyes. Arthur was training hard to be the next Sword of Morning like his namesake he was good as him already. The twins Lyanna and Elia were Starks beautiful as was his sister and the princess were twelve years old. Brandon was ten and wishing to join the Night's Watch and become Lord Commander. We had also had a newborn Rickon. After years and stress of childbirth Ashara was still as radiant as she was when they were young. Ned thanked the old gods for his all the blessings he had. Ashara loved the North and the small folk thanked her for she did for them such as giving money and building projects for new towns around Winterfell. I had a nice life around here."

"Ned it's me a message has arrived from King's Landing. The Hand of the King Jon Arryn has died from a fever. The King is coming from King's Landing bringing all the court to Winterfell."

"Then he is only asking me one thing he wants me to be the Hand."

"You can always so no Ned he can ask Tywin Lannister to be Hand he has been hand before."

"No he doesn't want to give more power to the Lannisters he wants to make sure that the Lannisters have less power than they all ready have. I need to think about it Ashara Robert is almost my brother I fought two wars with him to help him keep his crown."

"I know Ned I know, but if you want to help Robert then we needed to have more allies to help us with the Lannisters."

"Tell how can we do that my love?"

"Well, we marry Jon to Arrianne Martell so that we have Dorne's support Doran would agree to the idea. Marry Lyanna to Wilas Tyrell so that we can hit them from the Reach and Dorne. I know that Elia has had eyes on Theon so marry her to him and the Iron Islands can hit them by sea."

"I thought in my head she has been reading on books about war again I forget that Dorne allows female leaders and military. I agree but even if we did that Tywin still has the West, Trident, and Vale now that Jon is dead."

"What about me being dead Father?"

"Nothing Jon we are talking about Lord Arryn he has died so me and your father are talking about it."

"Well then we will have to get everyone together and father we caught a derster from The Night's Watch."

"Then we must give him his punishment tell Brandon he is coming too he needs to see what happens when his future brothers forget his vows."


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack

"**Jon** looked at his father as he swung Ice at the Gared's head saw it come clean off with one strike. He told Bran not to take his eyes off him so he could know what death would look like when Bran had to kill. I told him he did good not looking away and that we have to see hard things."

" I saw Arthur looking as hard as father his haunting violet eyes were like our mother. He was even more haunting in his clothes the violet of Dayne with the grey Stark direwolf on it. He had rivalry with his brother for a very long time now not one to hate each other just that brotherly one."

" Come on boys we need to get home you know what your mother is like when were late."

" I agree father hearing Arthur I need to get home and train with Jory so I can use a new move I am trying to do."

" Don't you ever get tired of training? I know that we Ironborn don't need to train it is in our blood."

" If that is true why did I beat your ass so easy Greyjoy?"

" Theon looked stunned at the comment not able to say a word back. We then came across a dead stag which lead us to a dead direwolf with six pups. We decided to take them for pets. We brought them to the girls and Rickon in godswood. I will name mine Ghost since he is white and silent. What about yours Arthur?"

" Morning it seems fitting since I will be next Sword of the Morning."

" Okay Arthur as Elia said I will name mine Lady it's a pretty name what about you Lyanna?"

" Easy Nymeria after the Dornish queen."

" I don't got one yet you think Summer is good guys."

" As we all say there we the heard Rickon screamed Shaggdog and we all laughed."


End file.
